The Cupboard Club
by JakOvsumTrade
Summary: AU Yr:2 and onward. Harry being a parseltongue isn't taken well, and the school turns against him. As his friends leave him and his teachers ignore him, Harry takes his survival into his own hands, maybe even making a friend along the way. DarkGrey!Harry, ignored charcters, maybe eventual Harry/Luna
1. Chapter 1

AN: I always thought that Harry could have been great if he just did some thinking and didn't always rush into things blindly. This is the story of a Harry who learned that it's not paranoia if they're actually out to get you. Of course, there is no way of knowing who those _they_ are, so just assume everyone is against you. Except Luna, of course, because I like her and couldn't bear to write a story where she's an antagonist.

Just so you know, the next chapter might take a while as I really should read the actual book again and take some notes. It's a short book, though, so hopefully not too long. Also, Sparknotes, because that's apparently even a thing for Harry Potter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own **Harry Potter** , obviously.

* * *

 _You don't have to wait for someone to treat you bad repeatedly. All it takes is once, and if they get away with it that once, if they know they can treat you like that, then it sets the pattern for the future - Jane Green._

* * *

Harry Potter continued his midnight stroll under his father's invisibility cloak. He was tired. And annoyed. A little bit angry, but not enough that he couldn't hide it. Why you ask? Well, there was one person at fault for all his problems, and that was none other than the Heir of Slytherin. The self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort, who had killed his parents and hurt him all of his first year at Hogwarts, had somehow managed to spread his influence into the school to ruin Harry's second year as well.

To be fair, it wasn't all Voldemort's fault. He hadn't told everyone that Harry was the Heir, and was probably either raging at the stupidity of the sheeple or laughing his arse off at Harry's suffering. Harry could even understand why Voldemort was doing this, Harry was a symbol of his failure, one that had to be destroyed. What Harry could not understand, is why neither Dumbledore nor any of the teachers were doing anything to help him!

They had to know that Harry wasn't the Heir of Slytherin, that he hadn't hurt Mrs. Norris, no matter how much he might have wanted too, and he definitely didn't attack Justin! Hell, Dumbledore must have taught Voldemort in school he was so old, and if Harry's math was right, some of his teachers were likely to have been Voldemort's classmates. And Snape, the greasy bastard, was even a death eater according the rumors Harry had heard, spy for Dumbledore or not. How come none of them were doing anything! Couldn't they see how the rest of school was treating him?!

The 'loyal' badgers would follow him in little packs and send tripping jinxes at him when he wasn't looking, and then run away. And yet, when he complained to Sprout, she got angry at _him_ for _lying_ about her precious Puffs. The Ravenclaws were only a little better, deciding to just watch and whisper behind his back. It wasn't as directly harmful as what the Hufflepuffs did, but it was still annoying and hurtful. But the worst were the members of his own house.

Apart from Fred and George, who continued to treat him as they did last year and would sometimes prank those who hassled him too much, the Gryffindors seemed to have decided they can't have anything to do with an 'evil, dark wizard' apart from fights. The way Ron looked at him after he spoke parseltongue was enough to know how that prat felt, and even Hermione had started to distance herself from Harry. Neville would still smile and wave at him, but the boy was too shy to go against the majority of the house. The only reason he was still on the Quidditch team was that Wood cared more about winning the cup than he did anything else. So much for 'your house is your family.' Then again, they weren't acting too different to the Dursleys, so maybe McGonagall was onto something after all.

Surprisingly, the only house that didn't think he should be immediately removed from the school was Slytherin. Malfoy and his bookends were just the same as always, but for the most part, Slytherin house was staying out of his way. When one caught his eye, most of the older years would nod at him in acknowledgement, while the younger years tended to look at him with slight trepidation. Several girls even smiled at him!

As he made his way down the empty corridors, wand maintaining a _Lumos_ charm ahead of him, Harry thought about finding a hidden room in which he could spend the next few nights while waiting for this whole Heir business to blow over. His dorm had stopped being a place he could go to sleep in comfortably. He just couldn't predict what his ex-best mate would do, and didn't trust Dean, Seamus, or Neville to stop him.

Harry actually got the idea of using an abandoned classroom from the Twins. After all, they couldn't possibly do all their prank planning in their dorm, and they definitely didn't do it in the common room, so they had to be using somewhere else, somewhere that other people don't go to. That, to Harry, sounded like a paradise. After all, for his entire life, other people had only caused him pain.

The Dursleys were even his relatives, yet they still used and abused him as if he were their own personal slave. And those rumors they spread about him made it so no one ever helped him, or even wanted to be associated with him. His stupid cousin bullying anyone who tried to befriend him just cemented Harry's isolation. Even Ms. Figgs, the old lady who would take him when the Dursleys would leave, did not care about him. If she did, why wouldn't she tell anyone about the obvious signs of abuse she kept seeing. Harry could tell that she knew more than she let on, it was all in her body language and the way she would send him guilty looks when she thought he wouldn't notice.

And here at Hogwarts was not much better! All of the professors whom he thought he had developed a good student-teacher relationship with dropped him like hot trash the second that the major opinion turned against him. That his so-called friends had done the same was even more painful to Harry. And of course, there was always Snape being a bloody arse and picking on him whenever they were in the same room for shite reasons like 'breathing to loudly' and 'smothering the room with your ego to the point I can't breathe because you're just like your dad.' And Dumbledore... Dumbledore. He would only twinkle his damn eyes at Harry and spout some nonsense that sounded deep at first but meant nothing after close examination.

Okay, so I lied, Harry Potter was really angry, and the only way he could hide it was with his father's invisibility cloak. But once he finds a room he likes, well, then things will start to change. After all, if Fred and George can plan and then pull of such extravagant pranks, surely he could do a little auxiliary reading, right? There was so much to magic, and they only covered a miniscule fraction in classes. He had been told that they get to pick electives for third year and up, but how was he supposed to know what to pick if he knew nothing about any of the options?

Besides, he needing to get some supplemental reading for his current courses as well. Herbology was all practical, and Sprout never really told them why each plant had to be handled a certain way, just expected them to follow instructions and know the uses. Snape was similar in that he never taught the effects of ingredients of the reasons for steering in a certain direction for x number of times. He learnt less in Potions than he did in Defence Against the Dark Arts which was really saying something as first year the teacher stuttered so hard you couldn't understand him (not to mention he had Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head, yuck!) and this year, the ponce Lockhart was so obviously a fraud that Harry didn't understand why he was even hired. Astronomy was pointless, as far as Harry could tell, as he had never even seen the sea and so had no need to sail a ship by the stars. And he wasn't even going to think about History of Magic.

No matter what he had against them at the moment, Harry had to admit that McGonagall and Flitwick at least taught their subjects well. He wasn't going to say they're good teachers, as they so clearly aren't, but he did learn from them. That didn't mean he was satisfied, though, far from it. Why could you you not conjure food, but multiply or enlarge it if you already have some? And if you can't conjure food, why can you conjure water? And that's just the first of Gamp's Laws. The rest add even more questions! Charms-wise, he just wanted to learn new spells, the Head of Ravenclaw did explain everything pretty well. Probably comes with the House.

Harry was imagining all the things he would do when he had mastery over magic when he was pulled from his thoughts by what sounded like muffled sobbing. Quickly he checked to make sure he was hidden under the cloak and looked around... but there was nobody there. He heard another sob and walked towards where he thought the sound was coming from. It led him to a heavy wooden door that looked like one of Filch's cleaning cupboards. Figuring it was probably the Caretaker crying over being a Squib or maybe his cat, Harry turned to leave, not wanting to disturb the sour, old man.

But another sob stopped him in his tracks and turned him around. Would he really be any better than all the people he had been complaining about in his mind if he just left Filch there in his despair? Steeling his resolve and mentally preparing for a detention, Harry walked back to the door and pulled the handle.

It was locked.

That was strange, there was no key hole. It couldn't have been locked by ordinary means. It had to be magic. But that meant that Filch was stuck in there! No wonder he was crying! Harry pulled out his wand, gave it a flourish and intoned... uh, what was that spell Hermione used in first year. Oh, right!

 _Alohomora!_

 **CLICK**.

Harry once more pulled down the handle and slowly opened the door. But what was waiting on the other side wasn't the Caretaker as he had been expecting...

* * *

Luna Lovegood continued her late night sob under her shroud of darkness. She was tired. And hurting. Very much upset, so much that she couldn't hide it. Why you ask? Well, there was one thing at fault for all her problems, and that was none other than the Nargles. Those thieving fairies had spent the entire year so far tormenting her by taking her things and tricking the knocker on common room door to think that she always answers wrongly (A barber`s job is to shave every man in town who doesn't shave himself. Does the barber shave himself or not? The barber is a woman, clearly, but not according to the knocker). The Nargles had even somehow managed to release Wrackspurts into the common room to infect almost all of the Ravenclaws.

It was entirely the Nargles fault, and now her own Housemates had turned against her due to the Wrackspurts. She had tried to help them, but the influence of the Wrackspurts had spread so far that Luna simply didn't have the tools, even if they had let her. Instead they just called her Loony Lovegood and hurt her feelings. She suspected that some of them even helped the Nargles hide her stuff. Of course, nothing that they had done in September and October compared to the new tradition that they started on Samhain. On the day to celebrate Witchcraft, they locked her in a cupboard. The sunset of Saturday to sunset of Sunday.

Ever since, Luna found her weekends spent in a cleaning cupboard, waiting for her Housemates to remember to free her. They forgot one time, and she missed Monday's lessons, but it was okay, they hadn't been that important. She assumed this because no one bothered to tell her what she missed. It was painful, yes, the hunger and thirst, and the suffocating darkness scared her so that she slept fitfully and only for a few hours in total. But they got her out in the end, and she was thankful for that.

One of the older boys wanted her to do something to show how thankful she was, but another smacking the back of his head and they left before she could find out what she was supposed to do. She figured it was curing the boy of Wrackspurts, and she did try, but the one who smacked him never left the two of them alone. He must have been deep under the influence of the Wrackspurts if he was making sure that she wouldn't cure anyone.

Something just crawled over her arm. A spider maybe? About a centimeter, feels like eight legs, sort of circular... Yep, probably a spider judging by the pulsing red circle on her that just appeared on her arm. It quickly scurried away, but the damage had been done. As the pain spread through her body, Luna couldn't help but wonder why she had been bitten. Cupboard spiders were usually very timid, and didn't bite often. Something must have been agitating it.

While Luna did not begrudge the spider, that did not lessen the pain any, It felt like fire was spreading through her body and Luna could only bite her lower lip and clutch her arm protectively to her chest. At least one good thing came of it, as the pain helped distract her from the endless darkness. Luna didn't mind the darkness, it was what was hiding in it that she feared. When she was young, she had always kept one candle burning beside her bed, because otherwise she was sure she'd awaken with a great beast hanging over her, ready to devour her. She had not gotten over that habit.

The light annoyed her dorm mates, and at first they teased her about, calling her a child. When that did not make her put it away, they must have gone to the older students, because she was soon spending as much time as possible in some out of the way cupboard. The lack of food and water didn't bother her as much as it might other people, she was used to not eating a lot ever since her mother died. It was the darkness that really got to her.

The first time was the worst, for not only was she not expecting it, but it was also during Samhain, when the barrier between this world and the Otherworld was at it's weakest. Anything could come through if it wanted, and Luna was not so naive as to think that all fairies and spirits are good. She had read the research papers of her distant relative Howard, and while the wizarding world at the time was less than pleased about his decision to share his findings with the muggles, her family all agreed that they had a right to now.

The pain was getting worse, and Luna was starting to feel ill. Maybe if she passed out, she could get some sleep. Hopefully she won't sick up, because she still had a day at least before anyone would come for her and it was uncomfortable enough already. Luna leaned back against the wall and was just about to submit to the darkness when the door handle shook.

She quieted down and looked towards the door, face frozen in fear. Why were they here already? It hadn't even been one night! Were they going to take her somewhere worse?! The idea that someone was there to let her out never even entered her mind.

 **CLICK**.

Luna was entering a full blown panic, the spider bite, the darkness, and the threat of something worse were all fueling her distress, but as the door opened, one the other side was the curiously sympathetic face of...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow, in less than a month this story has gotten more followers than the rest of my stories combined, not to mention favorites and reviews. I can't tell you how much that means to me. I do try to respond to most of the reviews, especially those with suggestions or questions, so if you do make sure you have PM's on if you want to receive that.

A few things I want to go over quickly, I'm sorry that it's so short. I'm trying to make longer chapters, but until the story picks up later on in the year, I don't think the chapters will be much more than thoughts from the characters. This is both good and bad because some of you may grow weary, while others would appreciate the deeper insight into the character's psyche.

Also, a lot of you brought up Hermione, so while I was going to hold back for another chapter at least, I decided to let her explain herself now. Along with Hermione are some other character in similar situations. I'm going to do my best not to just bash on character I don't like *cough pretty much everyone cough* but the idea of this story is that Harry turns suspicious of everyone. From his point of view, Dumbledore might seem like an evil puppet master, but I plan to write interludes from others' POV's to show their true intentions and motivations. One of my biggest problems with Harry Potter is how all the characters seem so one dimensional because we only see them from Harry's (rather tinted and ignorant, in all honesty) viewpoint.

Finally, I don't have a beta reader yet. I have plans for one, but until I rope him into it, just bear with me please.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own **Harry Potter** , obviously.

* * *

 _I swear by Apollo The Healer, by Asclepius, by Hygieia, by Panacea, and by all the Gods and Goddesses, making them my witnesses, that I will carry out, according to my ability and judgment, this oath and this indenture - Hippocratic Oath._

* * *

Luna Lovegood awoke to the sterilized smell and white ceiling of the Hospital Wing. Judging by the lingering taste in her mouth, she had been fed potions though she was unsure as to why. However, since the last she remembered was darkness, she could only assume that someone had found her in the cupboard. Her first guess of Filch was discarded immediately. After all, he had no magic and so couldn't unlock the door.

She didn't have a second guess. While it was Professor Flitwick's job to watch how she's doing, she knew he didn't have a system in place that put the Ravenclaws under constant surveillance, as Professor Snape did with his charges. Professor Sprout would have been a possibility if she didn't have her hands full with panicking badgers, and while everyone, even Slytherins, agreed that Professor McGonagall was fair, it was only because she didn't do anything for anyone, regardless of House. It wasn't her fault, as she did have her duties as Deputy Headmistress as well as Head of House and Transfiguration Professor. The thought that it might have been Professor Snape had not even entered her mind.

Professor Lockhart was too conceited to notice the troubles of others, and Professor Binns was never seen outside of his classroom. There was Professor Sinistra with whom Luna had a budding rapport through their shared hobby of stargazing, but the Astronomy Professor would not have given up the chance to stare at the sky in order to pull students from broom closets. Luna knew there were other teachers at the school, but they thought the elective subjects to the third through seventh years, so she didn't really know any of them.

The last person she could come up with was Headmaster Dumbledore. Sometimes, when she was locked out of the Tower, she would see him go to the kitchens and get a cup of hot chocolate. She wasn't quite sure if he knew she was there or not because he never said anything, but he always left the door to the kitchen open so she could get something herself. While it was possible that he was the one who had taken her to the Hospital Wing, she doubted it. He seemed the type of person to just let things play out and see how they fall. So if it wasn't any of the staff, who could it have been?

It was logical to assume that not everyone in Ravenclaw hated her, but none had ever helped her out before and she did not think that they had the knowledge to cure themselves of Wrackspurts. Even Luna had a hard time curing herself sometimes, as it was much easier to cure Slytherins would never do something for someone else without asking for something in return first, so one half of the school was already out. Another quarter could be eliminated immediately seeing as how the Hufflepuffs hardly left their common room now after Justin and Nicholas were petrified.

So a Gryffindor was her best bet, but even they were unlikely. For all that the House of Lions called out for honor and chivalry, students decked in red and gold treated her the same as those in blue and bronze. Luna was sure that there was a nest of Wrackspurts in the Gryffindor Tower. There was one Gryffindor who was absolutely coated in them, so much so that she had a hard time seeing him at all under the layer of sprites. She had tried to warn him one time, but was stopped by none other than Ronald Bilius Weasley. He said something about how his best mate shouldn't have to deal with Loony Lovegood. She couldn't quite remember what Ronald called him, but she had a vague feeling that she had heard it before.

Putting the troubles of Gryffindor House in the back of her mind, it's not like she could do much for them from here, she focused on her body, trying to see if anything felt wrong. Not sensing any issues, Luna threw off the blanket and jumped off the bed, ready to go hunting for her stuff and maybe make spare Spectrespecs incase the Nargles take that too. She had no way of knowing that she had made the same mistake as countless students before her.

You see, Madame Pomfrey took her job very seriously and did not appreciate it when her charges tried to escape before she deemed them fit. With a little bit of help from Professors Flitwick and Babbling, the Hospital Matron covered the floor with a an alarm spell, that would make a desk toy she bought especially for this buzz every time someone stepped on the floor. There are two types of people in this world, those who find that incredibly useful, and those who find it incredibly annoying. Everyone but Madame Pomfrey falls in the latter.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

Luna looked towards the Hospital Matron who had apparently woken up early to ensure nobody escaped her 'cruel clutches' by trying to sneak off during the Sunday morning gloom. During all her years of tenure, not a single student has managed to get get away. James Potter had been the most successful, what with his little gang distracting her, but she managed to catch him and throw him back onto a bed in the end.

"Why, to protect the castle from the Wrackspurts infestation. I'm not sure where the Nargles found so many, but Daddy promised to print something more positive in the Quibbler than the Rotfang conspiracy, so that we can start to get rid of them. Once they're all gone-"

Of course, Madame Pomfrey had never dealt with anyone quite like Luna Lovegood before.

"Er... What?"

But Luna just barreled on through.

"- I could get some help with dealing with the Nargles. It would be ever so much easier if everyone wore some butterbeer corks, but they're unlikely to see the benefits with Wrackspurts bouncing around in their heads. And if we can manage to root them out by the time Yule comes along, that would be best."

Madame Pomfrey was feeling a little out of her depth.

"They love to hide in Mistletoe, did you know? Yes, they do. We'll probably never catch them all if it lasts that long. Then the Nargles would bring in new Wrackspurts and we'll just be back to square one. That's why I must get going right now."

And sure enough, and Luna Lovegood brushed past her to leave the Hospital Wing, the Matron did nothing to stop her. It was only once she had left the Infirmary that Luna realized she had forgotten to ask who had brought her there. She would have returned, but Madame Pomfrey looked like she might have caught some Wrackspurts herself, and Luna couldn't let anyone get in her way.

* * *

Harry Potter awoke to the snores of dorm mates. It took a while for his still half asleep mind to remember why he was there and not alone in some abandoned classroom. There was that girl, with the silvery-blonde hair and the storm grey eyes. She had been in a cupboard for some reason, and had passed out when he opened the door. Worried about this mysterious Ravenclaw, if there was one good thing about the uniforms it was the ease with which you could identify someone's House, he had taken her to Madame Pomfrey.

The Matron had properly chastised him for the hour and then taken the girl off his hands. Then, being too tired to continue the search, Harry decided to just head back the the Gryffindor Tower and try again later. Of course, nothing was ever that easy for Harry Potter.

 _Stepping through the Fat Lady's portrait hole, which Harry found to sound quite naughty even if he couldn't attribute any image to the phrase being only twelve, Harry was cornered by his welcoming party. Well, not so much a party as just-_

 _"Harry James Potter, what do you think you're doing being out of the Tower so late past curfew? What if you had been caught? You would get into so much trouble, and there is enough suspicion on you as it is! I can't believe you'd go out at the dead of night, it's as if you want people to think you're the Heir of Slytherin! Truly, what were you thinking?!"_

 _Harry was pretty used to Hermione's mannerisms after a year and could normally deal with her bossy attitude. But at that moment, Harry was tired, cranky, and worried about the strange girl he had just taken to the Hospital Wing, and so wasn't in the mood to take shit from anybody. He pulled himself up to his full height, which admittedly wasn't that much seeing as how he was a malnourished twelve year old, and pulled his best Malfoy sneer, which again wasn't so good seeing as how he didn't practice in front of a mirror like a certain blonde we all know and hate._

 _Except for those of you who love him, in which case the blonde we all know and love. But seeing as how this is a Luna-centric fic, the blonde you are most likely to love as a reader is Luna and not Draco. Did you know there are more Draco/Harry fics on this site than Harry/Ginny and Harry/Hermione combined? But I digress, on with the story._

 _"I'm tired, Hermione. I'm going to bed."_

 _He made to start towards the boys' staircase, but Hermione stepped in his way, hands on her hips, "I'm worried about you, Harry. You've been going of on your own to goodness knows where and you don't even tell anyone that you're leaving. What if something happens to you? How would we know to look? People actually think that you are the Heir and I don't think you're taking this seriously! What if someone decides to do more than a tripping jinx, or a prank hex, what if they decided to deal with the 'problem' for good?"_

 _Harry gave her another imperious stare, "Don't talk to me like that! You think I don't know what's going on, that I don't realize the school is turning against me, huh, is that it? Well, news flash, I do! I see every spell sent my way, hear every whisper about how evil I am, feel every glare that sprouts when I walk down a hallway! Why do you think I go of to 'goodness knows where' if not to get away from everyone? After all, it's not like I have any support. The teachers do nothing and my friends have all aband-"_

 _Whatever reaction Harry expected, the one he got was definitely not it. Hermione launched herself at him, holding him tight with tears flowing down her cheeks. Harry was so surprised that he just stood there for a few seconds before awkwardly patting her back, all the wind taken from his sails._

 _"Is that what it looked like?" She asked him as she moved her head away so she could look at his face. He didn't have a chance to answer before she continued, "Yes, of course, I can see where you would have gotten that idea from, what with Ronald's actions. But I never meant to hurt or... abandon you. I was just busy. The Polyjuice turned out to be tougher than I thought, and I had to spend a lot of time watching over it."_

 _Oh, right. The Polyjuice Potion. Harry had forgotten about it. After everything that had happened to him recently, it didn't seem to have the same gravity. Besides he had no real use for it. After all, he had already realized a big fault in the logic that they used to come up with the plan._

 _"I hate to make light of your hard work, but you can stop. There is no point continuing work on the potion. At least, I no need of it. I guess you could finish it and keep for later use. How long is the shelf life of Polyjuice, anyways?"_

 _Hermione looked so confused, and she even fully released Harry from her death grip, "B-but... what? What do you mean you have no need of it?! What about Malfoy, we have to see if he's the Heir!" She gave a slight pause as if she was unsure whether she had gotten something wrong, "Don't we?"_

 _"No, we really don't," Harry shook his head at her. He had had a lot of time to think in his not-so-self-imposed exile, and had discovered that without the influence of either Ron or Hermione, he could think about things much more clearly. Ron made him want to be lazy, and Hermione made him want to just let her do the work. Either one is bad enough on their own, but together they were absolutely toxic to his work ethic, "It's clearly not Malfoy. He would never let me get credit for his actions, especially not when they cause such a stir. If it were him, he would bragging none stop."_

 _"What if he just wants you to suffer the consequences? I bet I only tells the Slytherins while leaving the rest of the Houses to turn against you."_

 _"If it were anyone else, than I'd say it was possible, but Malfoy doesn't have a cunning boy in his body. Besides, I am pretty sure the Slytherins also think I'm the Heir. They're actually acting nice to me. No, it's not Malfoy. If he were related to Salazar Slytherin himself, he would be flaunting it all the time."_

 _Hermione seemed quite flummoxed at that, whether because she really wanted it to be Malfoy or because she couldn't believe that she hadn't realized that. Seeing that she wasn't about to respond anytime soon, Harry again moved towards the boys' staircase, "Anyways, as I said before, I'm tired. We'll talk tomorrow, Hermione. Good night."_

Getting out of bed quietly to ensure no one else awoke, Harry went to the bathroom and quickly washed and changed, breezing through the empty common room and heading straight to the Great Hall so he could get some food early and continue exploring the less popular parts of the castle. This being a Sunday meant he had a clear schedule and didn't have to worry about classes, so he could have the whole day to himself. Sure, he had told Hermione that they would talk, but he was still feeling a little bitter that she wasn't there to support him when everyone else turned their backs on him.

The castle was quiet in the early morning, most people taking the weekend as a chance to catch up on missed sleep and wouldn't be up for several more hours. But it had become routine for Harry to awake early so he could avoid everyone for as long as possible. He was even up earlier than most of the teachers, only once spotting a strangely clad, even by wizarding standards, blonde with huge glasses leaving the Great Hall with a sack full of what was presumably food.

Expecting today to be no different, Harry walked through the open Great Hall doors and moved towards his usual spot at the far end of the Gryffindor table, the one closest to the teachers just incase anyone tried anything. After all, they can't ignore what goes on right in front of their faces, at least not as well as if he were further away. Lost in his thoughts, he only realized that there was someone in his spot when he was standing right behind them.


End file.
